White Day
by Hikari96
Summary: Silver was supposed to surprise Lyra with the things he bought for her but along the way, things didn't go the way he planned it to. Hah,I suck at summaries. I'll do better the next time.


**HEY! This is the first fic I have written after completing my national exam in November. As you can see, i have forgotten what kind of style of writing i'm used to when im writng last year, so forgive me for my poor punctuation and grammar and paragraphing and all that. Gosh, I recheck this twice and I can still find mistakes.**

**Anyways! I don't own the characters in Pokemon Special. If i own it, Pokemon will definitely have romance in it and I demand that Pokemon Special is made into an anime(beacuse buying the manga takes away 1/3 of my weekly allowance) Sigh...So sad. **

**Enjoy this crappy story~ I'm really sorry for the horrible plot. I can't plot well which is why my English grade for O's was a B3(Thank God i can pass and get an average grade)**

* * *

_*Poke*_ Silver's right eyebrow twitched in irritation as he tried to calm himself,not wanting to snap at the brunette and attract attention from others. 'My surprise is ruined...by the girl i wanted to surprise!', groaning in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair. "Pigtails, you aren't supposed to come till-" "I _**know**_!" Lyra placed emphasis on the word 'know', "but i can't wait to see you! It has been around 2 weeks since i last saw you." She pouted. Silver awkwardly patted her, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Until...

Lyra recommenced her poking. _*Poke* _"Silverrrrrrrr! Do you have anything to give me?" She whined. Being Silver, he snapped, "Damn it,Lyra! Stop poking me and stop whining so loudly! You're attracting attention, idiot." "I will if you give me something like a gift." Lyra hinted, laying her palm out, expecting him to place something onto it. "What? What gift?" Silver asked, feigning ignorance only to realise that she would start her lecture about White Day and hurriedly added that he didn't have a gift. However, Lyra's lecture didn't come but rather a disappointed 'Oh...' was all Lyra said before she quickly went back to her bubbly and chatty self, telling Silver about her fieldwork with Crystal in Hoenn.

Eyes glancing towards his Pokegear, Silver stood up and headed towards the gate which leads to Route 35 in big strides. "And we saw this cute little Skitty with the rest of- Hey! Where are you going?" Lyra shouted before chasing him. "Silver! Wait up!" She hollered from behind as she held onto her hat firmly so that it wont be blown away. "Silvy! Didn't you hear me? I said wait!" She reached out and grabbed Silver's right hand making him stop mid-step to look at her smiling face. Scowling due to her stupid nickname for him, he mumbled about the Pokemon Centre not having enough rooms because of Lyra's senior citizen speed of walking. "Hey!" Lyra scoffed indignantly and lightly slapped his arm. Chuckling,Silver walked hand-in-hand with Lyra towards Goldenrod City.

"Silvy~Silvy~Silvy~Silvy~" Lyra sang and half skipped beside him. Silver glanced sideways and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. "Silvy, you *do* know what day it is today,right?" She looked up at him. "No." He hastily answered before his widened. 'Shit. She will never stop blabbering about White Day now.' True enough, Lyra started talking(rambling). "Silver, today is White Day! It's a day where..." Silver drowned out the rest. Hell, he knew what _**he**_ was supposed to do on this day. He even got calls from Gold, much to his chagrin, reminding him to buy something for Lyra . He regretted calling Gold and telling him about this. Maybe he should have called Green or Blue nee-san instead.

His train of thoughts were broken when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. "Ne...Silver, y'know, I had a talk with Crystal,Blue,Yellow and Sapphire yesterday and I found out that they all received something every year..." She trailed off and paused before mumbling really softly and lowering her gaze towards the ground,"except..." Lyra said a while later and hugged his arm as they reached Goldenrod. "But, it's ok, Silvy, you dont need to get me anything!Besides, you always bring me to dinner at some super cool restaurent and walk me home after that!" She chirped and dragged him to the Pokemon Centre. However, Silver could hear the disappointment in her voice. 'Probably because Green always buy jewellery for Blue nee-san and she would disappear for a while,and Gold always showers Crystal with gifts and love?' He gagged at the thought. He didn't want to know what was happening in his adoptive sister's and best friends' lovelife.

"I would like a room please." Nurse Joy nodded and handed Lyra the keys. Once she unlocked the the door to the room, Lyra immediately went to the other side of the room and set her stuff down, not once speaking to Silver. Sighing, he called out to her. No response. He tried again but to no avail. Deciding that he would take a different approach, he walked over to Lyra's bed and stood in front of her. "Lyra." Silver started and sighed in frustration. He didn't expect this to happen, "Lyra, I'm really...sorry about everything." Lyra stood up and looked at him,eyes searching his face for an answer. Why is Silver apologising? "I wanted to surprise you but i didn't expect this...to happen. I was saving money for this and this" He continued as he took out a white box and placed it in her hands. Gasping,Lyra eyes widened. Silver could see her lips trembling as she tried her best to not cry but failing when a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and more.

"I'm..." "Shhh, dont need to apologise." Silver hugged her, already knowing what she was gonna say. Lyra was rendered speechless at the sight of the beautiful necklace when she opened the cover of the small box. The pendant on the necklace had her name and was decorated with rhinnestones. "It's...It's so pretty." she breathed. Sniffing, she nudged him "Silvy, aren't you supposed to help me wear this?" Silver took the necklace and hooked the chains around her neck before kissing her. His hands wrapped around her waist,bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Lyra let her arm snaked around his neck. "Happy White Day,Lyra" Silver murmured.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Lyra let one arm snaked around his neck while her other hand went to fish out 2 pieces of paper in his pants pocket. "Ah, I see. 2 tickets to the Royal Unova. When are we leaving for Unova? How much did it cost, Silvy?" Lyra smirked as she held the tickets in her hand. Silver's metallic eyes widened as he got flustered, face reddening, "Probably the day after tomorrow? I'm not gonna tell you how much it cost. Y-you aren't supposed to know about it until I showed it to you,Lyra. Way to go to ruin the other surprise, pigtails." "But Silvy, you said you save the money for this" Lyra pointed to her necklace before continuing "and something else. You gave yourself away, idiot." She affetionately called him. Speechless, Silver brought his hand to his forehead and sighed. He isn't going to take Gold's advices about surprising Lyra anymore. **_Both_** of his surprises got ruined by said girl.

* * *

**TA~DA~ Yayy! I love Omakes so much, I couldn't help but write one. Thanks so much for reading this! :) I know it was really horrible to read and all that but thank you for your time. It's optional to review but no flames please! Do tell me if you spot any mistakes and i will correct them. I can be blind sometimes. Once again, Arigatou Gozaimashita *bows* **


End file.
